Loyality is but an act of the heart
by CyrusBryn
Summary: Mungojerrie's loyality to Macavity had never once even lightened in his years of working for him. Over one night all that changed...


Her name was Bombalurina a gorgeous scarlet and black queen with flirty blue eyes. I don't know why I liked her I just did. She'd always come and visit my boss. On the rare occasion she'd talk to me. But not much.

"Mungojerrie," Macavity smoothly called from his office. I walked in and waited for further instructions. I had only noticed that Bombalurina was there when Macavity was leaning over his chair and was awfully quiet. When he finished the chair spun around and Bombalurina and Macavity looked at me.

"Mungojerrie, you'll be happy to know that I got you a gift." Macavity whistled and a white Persian queen came through the door. "Her name is Griddlebone. Think of her as a gift from me to you as a token of my thanks."

I wasn't sure if I should go to her or say thanks so I just nodded.

That night I was sitting out on the balcony looking at the stars and the midnight sky. I sighed as I thought about my sister and how she was sad that I had come here instead of with her to the Junkyard.

"Mungojerrie?" I jumped at the voice. Turning I saw Griddlebone.

"Oh hel-hello Griddlebone." I said then turned my face away from her. I could hear her walking to me, "Mungojerrie, the reason I came out here was to tell you that Macavity wants you to stay with him in his chambers tonight."

I looked at her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know." She smiled, "But who cares," she came to me and pressed her chest against mine, "we can get to know each other." I smiled weakly at her then she licked my cheek. I looked at her with uncertainty and shyness.

I wasn't used to queen attention.

"Come on we better get to his room before he gets mad." Griddlebone grabbed my paw and lead me to Macavity's room. Waiting for us was Macavity, "About time you two got here. Hopefully you weren't sneaking any action behind my back."

I didn't know what he meant by that. Griddlebone looked half mystified as well but more aroused than anything.

Macavity opened the door and motioned for us in. Griddlebone went first and I noticed he looked at her with slight excitement in his eyes. He looked at me suddenly and my eyes went directly to the floor.

"Are you coming Mungojerrie?"

"Yes sir." I said eyes to the floor. I walked in and stood by the door. Griddlebone came to me and wrapped herself around me. Macavity saw what she did and I became nervous.

"The reason I requested that you and Griddlebone stay here with me tonight is because we'll both have some company tonight."

_Both have company? What did he mean? _I thought to myself…

"Isn't that right?" Macavity grinned.

"It sure is Macavity."

I looked over at Macavity's bed and there was Bombalurina lying there so seductively and attractive. I was starting to get ever nervous about the whole thing.

"Mungojerrie?" Macavity said looking at me, his deep tenor voice rang through the room, "I want you to choose one of these beautiful queens."

_He wants me to choose? What happens if I choose the wrong one? I've liked Bomba, but Gridd was assigned to me._

"I choose Griddlebone." After I said that I half rejected it. Griddlebone ran a paw down to my tail base and was touching me in so many ways I wasn't used to. But she was beautiful and I did think she'd be good.

Macavity studied me and Griddlebone then went to Bombalurina and started kissing her and touching her similar to what Griddlebone was doing to me. That's when it all came to me. Macavity assigned Griddlebone to me because I was his best agent and his best agents he rewards with prices and sluts. My price was a night with Griddlebone. But why'd he make me choose?

Griddlebone took my paw and lead me to another bed that was parallel to Macavity's five feet away. To me the moaning and groaning of both Macavity and Bombalurina were very distracting, but to Griddlebone it didn't seem to bother her.

She pressed against me again this time coming very close to biting me. She didn't do anything else. Just stood there looking at me.

"Mungojerrie?" Macavity suddenly called. My ears pressed against my head as I looked at him. "Get to it."

I mentally nodded and sat on the bed. Griddlebone sat as well. I knew I had to sleep here was no way around it. Knowing it went against my rule of sex I forced myself to kiss and touch her. Love to me was not meant to be forced by free willing and passionate.

In the morning I awake to see Griddlebone sleeping next to me. Her head was rested on my shoulder. I thought about what happened last night and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that she wouldn't tell Macavity about it. Macavity I saw was just getting up as well.

"Mungojerrie?" Macavity said some what softly turning his head in my direction.

"Yes sir?" I said turning my head at him.

"Come with me."

We walked silently to the balcony looking over his empire. I thought to myself what it would be like if instead of being in an Empire being a Kingdom instead.

"Are you interested in Griddlebone?" His question caught me off guard. I looked at him. He asked again this time looking at me.

"Yes sir I do very much have interest in her."

He walked behind me, I was nervous about his previously asked question I didn't even notice that he stopped walking, "Then why didn't you ejaculate?" He hit me in the back of neck and I feel to the ground.

_Had he been watching me? _

"Well?" He roared.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't see myself doing that to her."

"You're weaker than I thought! Why did I even assign a queen to you? I should have better than go along with Bombalurina's ideas!"

_That was Bombalurina's idea? To assign Griddlebone to me? What?_

"You listen and you listen good Mungojerrie. I am not going to have my empire ruined because of your lack of semen. Do you understand?"

"So it's true? You assigned her to me because you wanted me to get her pregnant so you can add kittens to your Empire."

"Not kittens," He grinned evily at me and lower his eyes to meet mine and whispered coarsely in my ears, "Enforcers."

I should have known that. Why had I been so stupid in believing him? I still lay there on the ground paralyzed from the hit. My neck tingled with pain.

Macavity walked back to his room knowing that Bombalurina had awoken and left the room alreafy. He walked in and went straight to Griddlebone. He kissed her forcefully and touched her in places I didn't dare.

"Macavity?" She said through locked lips. She roughly pushed him off her, "What are you doing?"

"Mungojerrie failed to see that you get pregnant so I will do the task myself."

Griddlebone punched him in the mouth, "How dare you? You, you big jackass!" She stormed out of the room.

I was finally back on my feet and walking back to the training center when I heard soft crying. I looked around and saw Bombalurina sitting on the lonely fountain's edge in the middle of flowers and trees. I always wondered why Macavity kept flowers and trees around if he hated them.

"Bombalurina?" I asked. She continued to cry. I walked to her and sat by her.

"Bombalurina is there something wrong?"

"I'm tired of Macavity!" She yelled. I flinched, "All he does is sex. SEX SEX SEX SEX! Do you know how annoying that is?"

I was quiet and she looked at me with tearful eyes. The look was literally breaking my heart, "No I don't." I said inaudibly.

"You didn't get annoyed last night? Macavity pushing you to have sex with Griddlebone?"

I shifted uneasily, "I didn't exactly sleep with her." She continued to look at me, "I never ejaculated."

The next thing I remember was Bombalurina's beautiful face coming closer and closer to mine. Then it happened. She kissed me. A real kiss. Slow, passionate, and full of emotion. My feelings for her were strong and I hadn't realized how strong they really were until I started kissing her back.

The kissing continued for awhile, I think. She pulled away me eventually and looked at me. And I her. I was going to say something to her but she ran off.

After the incident with Bombalurina I was afraid to go near her. Finally at dusk I went to Macavity's throne room and sure enough there was Bombalurina and Griddlebone.

"Mungojerrie? I have an assignment for you." I me it seemed he had forgotten about the earlier incident but I knew he hadn't.

"Yes sir?" I asked looking directly at him.

"I want to go under cover and go back to the Junkyard with Bombalurina." I looked at Griddlebone wishing to see sadness for my departure but all I saw was rage and hate. I wondered if she was mad at me and realized she was. I knew deep down that she never cared about me but my tomhood. That's all she wanted and because I didn't give her what she wanted she wasn't having anything more to do with me.

"Go now."

Bombalurina and I walked silently to the entrance of Macavity's Empire. I was scared beyond belief. I'd left the Empire but I always come back. Not coming back was nerve racking, but somehow it didn't feel that bad.

"You're sister should be happy."

"Yeah I think she will be." I sighed.

"She has a mate."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's very sweet. She's lucky to have such a great tom."

"Yeah I guess so." I wasn't sure about my sister having a mate at her young age but if she was happy and had someone to keep her company while I was gone, I was okay with it.

A black enforcer was at the gate and opened it when we got close enough. I looked back one last time at the Empire that had served as my home for many years. Then I continued to walk with Bombalurina.

We walked for many miles. I'd never realized how far away the Junkyard was from Macavity's Empire. Bombalurina walked over to a spot that was covered by boxes and blankets and sat down. The shelter wasn't tall enough for us to stand up in. I watched her then heard the faint rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Are you coming in or are you going stand out there all night?" She asked me.

"I guess I'll come in." I said then walked over to her and sat two feet away from her. We sat there listening to the rain and thunder. I thought it was peaceful but a glance over at Bombalurina told me that she wasn't enjoying the rain.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked looking at her.

She didn't say anything just continued to shiver in the cold night air. I noticed after looking at her that I too was shivering. I crawled over to her and laid on the ground with my arms wrapped around her and her arms around me, both of us trying to stay warm.

Before I knew it Bombalurina was gorgeously sleeping on my shoulder purring tenderly. Seeing her on my shoulder instead of Griddlebone made me very content within.

Bombalurina woke me by merely sitting up. Some reason I couldn't sleep without her there on my shoulder.

"Looks like the rain stopped." She said, "We better get moving if we want to make it to the Junkyard before it gets to hot out." She looked over at me I was still laying on the ground, "Mungojerrie?"

"Yes Bombalurina?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked sitting up.

"For sleeping next to me when you didn't have to. Why did you anyway?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't like seeing you like that."

"You didn't look too hot either. Cold, alone, and scared."

"I wasn't scared." I said bluntly.

"Whatever you say." She winked at me.

We finally got a move on and by high noon we made it to the Junkyard and were greeted by many faces.

"MUNGOJERRIE!" I knew the voice. Turning all I saw better I was tackled to the ground was my sister's ears, "Mungojerrie I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're back!"

My sister and I got up and I was then greeted by Munkustrap.

"Mungojerrie." Munkustrap nodded.

"Munkustrap sir." I nodded back.

"Sir? What kind of talk is that from you Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer asked.

After everyone greeted me I went some place high above all the other platforms to be alone. The cold breeze ran through my mane so peacefully.

"Mungojerrie?" I didn't have to turn to greet the cat because I knew the sweet voice but I did anyway.

"Yes Bombalurina?"

"I came up here to make sure you were alright. Are you?" Her face was of deep concern and worry. I wanted to tell her everything was fine, I was just thinking, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes I'm fine." That wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Are you sure? Since we got here you've been different."

"How so?"

"I don't know you just have. It's like you're afraid." She looked at me and then came to me and sat next to me and purred, "Are you?"

I purred back and did so because I wanted this moment to last forever; the sun setting, the sky of warm colors, the breeze running through our manes, and the most beautiful queen in the world purring with me. I sighed, "No." I knew the sigh gave my feelings away. She could read me so easily.

"Mungojerrie?" She stopped purring.

As soon as she stopped as did I. I looked at her not knowing what she was going to do or say.

"I love you."

The phrase to me went to my brain and blocked everything else out. Her smooth and serene voice rang in my ears and lingered there for what seemed forever. _What did she say? She loves me? _Apparently I'd been too quiet and instead of waiting for me to respond she started to nuzzle my neck and head. I eventually started in with her.

All the while we were nuzzling Munkustrap and Demeter were watching us, "You think they realized that we're watching them?"

Munkustrap pulled Demeter close to him, "If they have they're not showing any signs of stopping. I'm happy Bomba found someone."

"So am I. And I think Teazer is as well." Demeter smiled and pointed over at Rumpleteazer who sat away from them with her mate. She had a huge smile on her face and her mate's face showed the same expression.

Bombalurina and I continued to nuzzle until the sun was almost under the horizon, "Bomba? When you told me that you loved me, why?"

She looked at me with loving eyes, "I found out who the real you was."

My reply to her was a soft kiss on the cheek, "Come on let's get down and we can go somewhere and sleep."

We made our way down the pile slowly but steadily. The second my feet touched the ground I was on the ground again with my sister hugging me, "Jerrie I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you found someone! And it's Bomba!" What she had said was so quick I had to guess half the words.

Bombalurina giggled which made me blush, "Teazer do you mind?"

She looked at me, "No." She giggled and got off me helping me up. Bombalurina glanced over in the direction in which Rumpleteazer ran off seeing a large Brown Maine Coon tom waiting for his mate.

"What's your mate's name?" Bombalurina asked.

Rumpleteazer didn't even look in the direction of her mate, "His name's Connelly."

"Is he nice?"

"Very,"

"Do you plan on having kits?"

Rumpleteazer looked at Bombalurina, "Do you?"

"Okay okay that's enough from both of you." I said picking up my sister and walking her to her mate. During the whole thing Rumpleteazer was hitting my back and shoulder blades and yelling for me to drop her. And I did unfortunately for me I didn't have it me to really hurt her so I dropped her into her mate's arms instead where he picked up where I left off.

I walked back to Bombalurina and picked her up and continued walking until we were out of sight, she of course took my sister's actions into consideration and was doing the same thing to me as I walked. I put her down expecting to hear some sort of anger or frustration. She just looked at me.

"Sorry-" Was all I was able to get out before her lips met mine. I was lucky enough to be pressed up against a wall of a cardboard box. For some reason the same emotions raced through me again but this time with more flare. Our kissing deepened and before I knew it we were inside the box. And the rest of the night was a blur…

When morning came we both woke happier than ever. I looked down at her. Her head was resting on my chest.

"Bombalurina? Wake up," I spoke gently.

She stirred a little and I continued, "Last night great."

"Maybe for you." She sat up and looked at me, "Are you afraid to have sex?"

I wasn't prepared for the question. The smile on my face faded, "No, why do you say that?"

"Do you remember the day you saw me crying?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to know why I was crying?"

I nodded again.

"I've always wanted kittens. Macavity had promised that he'd give me some that's why I was there all the time. Because I wanted a kitten to call my own and Macavity wanted an heir. Sure the sex was nice but it got old after a while. I started figuring a plan in my mind that Macavity was never really going to give me a kitten and was just using me for the sex."

"Why didn't you leave right away after you figured that out?"

She shrugged, "I was scared he'd do something."

I went and clamped her paw in mine, "There's no need to worry Bombalurina, and I'm here for you."

"Thank you Jerrie."

"You're welcome." I kissed her cheek.

Nights after the meaning talk Bombalurina and I had we were both sleeping comfortably in the same cardboard box but it had a little more cushioning and a solid roof. I laid there watching Bombalurina sleep for some reason I could sleep without asking her something. I carefully nudged her, "Bomba? Bomba wake up?"

She swatted my paw away, "Not now I'm tired."

"I know you are so am I. I need to ask you a question though."

"What?"

I swallowed the last bit of nervousness I still had in my stomach, "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes that had been previously shut opened half way. I really didn't want to repeat myself so I prayed she wouldn't ask again. I watched her sit up never taking my eyes off her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and embraced in a tight hug.

The cats howled and purred with delight as Bombalurina and I kissed under the bright sun. Munkustrap was standing up with them as he pronounced them.

"Congratulations brother!" Rumpleteazer cheerfully yelled.

Moons passed and soon Bombalurina found herself in the nursery about to deliver her liter. Demeter was there for support and I waited outside. I was so nervous I was about to become a father and I had no idea on how to raise them properly.

"Mungojerrie?" I turned to see Munkustrap, "Hello Munkustrap."

"Why aren't we in there with Bombalurina?"

I shifted uneasily, "I'd be in the way."

I noticed Munkustrap chuckled under his breath, "Mungojerrie? You're the father you're supposed to be in the way. She's you're wife." He placed a strong paw on my shoulder, "Go."

My reply was silent all I gave him was a friendly nod. After taking a deep breath I stepped in.

"Oh good Mungojerrie you finally decided to join the party. Take a seat behind your wife and hold her paws for comfort and support." Jellylorum said to me as soon as she saw me. I did as I was told. Looking down Bombalurina's gaze met mine; I smiled down at her and grabbed her paws.

"Alright Bombalurina one big push," Jellylorum instructed she sat in between Bombalurina's thighs.

Bombalurina then contracted and gripped my paws tighter. Yes it did hurt but I knew what was coming. She meowed in slight pain and I wished I could have helped in any way. I saw Jellylorum smile, "First one's out Bomba darling second one's on the way. I can see the head already."

Second one? That must mean…

"Here we are two beautiful kittens." She handed Bombalurina the kittens, "Your eldest is a princess and the junior tom." She placed the two kittens at her breasts and the kittens & started sucking at her nipples for their first taste of milk. I leaned my head over her to look at them. I smiled down at them then looked at my mate to realize she was smiling at me, "Jerrie, we're parents," She said tiredly.

"I know baby. I know." I said smoothly and nuzzled my head against her as she leaned against me. Demeter smiled and commented, "The princess looks a lot like you Bomba. Is that a good thing?" She laughed.

"I hope so." She beamed and looked at her friend, "Jerrie? What are we going to name them?"

I was so wrapped up in watching them I hadn't even thought about that, "Uh…" I started. I looked at each, "How about Artemis for your daughter and Benoni for our son?"

Bombalurina rested her head against my shoulder, "They sound wonderful."

It had been three years since Bombalurina had visited Macavity or so I thought. I saw Bombalurina leaving our kits and walk to the back gate, I ran to catch up with her, "Bomba? Where are you going?"

She stopped, "I'm going out for a little bit that's all." I noticed her voice was a bit shaking.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She didn't meet my gaze but I saw her smile just a bit. She kissed my cheek and left.

I'll never understand why I didn't follow her. Maybe if I had something different would have happened. I was left by myself to raise our kittens. Artemis reminds me every day of her and Benoni has a lot of me in him.

The only thing I know is that she did it out of love.


End file.
